The Keck Center for Computational Biology has developed a strong multi disciplinary, multi-institutional training program in computational biology with this NLM program as its central core. We have formed the Gulf Coast Consortia (GCC) and expanded to encompass six area institutions: Baylor College of Medicine, Rice University, University of Houston, University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center, University of Texas Health Science Center-Houston, and University of Texas Medical Branch Galveston. The Keck Center will continue with its present organization as the training arm of the GCC, and individual research consortia will form around specific focus areas (e.g., Magnetic Resonance, Bioinformatics, Imaging) to seek funding for major equipment and for program projects in specific fields of interest. To meet the expanded need for trainees that accompanies our expansion to six institutions, we have requested support from the Keck Foundation and have developed proposals to the National Institutes of Health. Our trainees work at the interface of computing and biology, developing and applying advanced tools of informatics algorithms, simulation strategies, and visualization and analysis techniques to important problems. Our NLM trainees have compiled an outstanding record of scientific accomplishment, and many of our trainees have now assumed academic positions and posts of responsibility in industry. Our trainees are involved in work at the forefront of biological and biomedical sciences in the following focus areas: Informatics; Multidimensional and Functional Imaging; and Simulations of Macromolecular and Cellular Behavior. Core support provided by NLM for pre-doctoral and postdoctoral trainees in this program has been highly leveraged by the development of an effective and robust administrative structure, as reflected by our recent expansion to include six institutions. NLM funding combines with contributions from the institutions and from other funding sources to create a unique and highly effective training environment in an exciting and challenging research milieu.